


Tray

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Multi, Not Beta Read, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry and other students use their bodies as Food Trays.





	Tray

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Centric. This could be seen as dub-con, but 7th year students can stop at anytime. I suppose this could be underage. How old are they in 7th year? 17-18?

This was a treat for the teachers, which the 7th year students had cooked up. Well, the Houselves had done the cooking. The 6 students (three boys and three girls) served as the human platters.

The elves had Harry spread his legs, before binding them to the trolley, as they arranged small cakes, custards, pies, and tiny tarts on and around his nude body. Draco had wanted to be the dessert tray, but wound up as an appetizer tray. The elves slipped on his blindfold, placed an apple in his mouth, and then wheeled him to the teacher's banquet.

There was supposed to be a rule of no touching, but when he felt familiar fingers pluck his nipples, he knew that Severus did not plan on following the rules. 

He felt a finger slip inside his arse. The finger was too large and obviously not Severus'. If he had to guess, the finger belonged to Hagrid. It slowly worked in and out of his body, as two mouths latched on his nipples.

The attention was driving him mad with want. The one area he would like to be touched, was avoided like the plague. Though he could feel his cock dropping drips on his stomach.

The fat finger was joined by a long thin finger and Harry had to bite down on the apple to mute his moan. He wondered if the other boys and girls had been treated as he is. When he hears Lavender squealing, and the muffled moans from beyond the doors. He knew that the teachers had taken their gift and turned it into something more.

Ron will probably be furious if he ever finds out about Hermione being touched by the teachers. He remembers the elves insisting that they have safe words and/or gestures. It made sense now.

He was being driven made and was tempted to safe-word out when he felt his orgasm choked off. He didn't. The dinner was to last a few hours, he could endure this torture that long. When he was released, Severus had better have his cock erect and ready to fuck him like there would be no tomorrow. Otherwise, he would use a Petrificus Totalus on him and ride him until he was satisfied.

~Fin~


End file.
